theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
History
HISTORY OF ____________ ____________ is located in the South China Sea, Positioned West of the Philippines, and East of Vietnam and Thailand. NAME AND NAME ORIGINS AND ALTERNATE NAMES The names given mostly revolve around the imposing and fearful view of the islands by the local cultures in the surrounding region. Names referring to it being cursed, forbidden, and to the rocks that make it so hard to occupy or navigate. '''- - - HISTORY - - -' . . '- GEOGRAPHY'S EFFECT -' - - "GALLERY" - 3547.jpg HBV-13.jpg HBV-12.jpg HBV-05.jpg Bay-HBV.jpg UHJCD00Z.jpg MarbleCaves2.jpg Entrance Canal 01.jpg MarbleCaves1.jpg|Marble Caves Entrance Canal 05.jpg|Entrance Canal 13.jpg 3159037-Matinloc_Island-Province_of_Palawan.jpg 883988.jpg 2526679859_104a487efe_b.jpg - The geography of the islands have insulated them from change for thousands of years. The outer islands' sheer cliffs and turbulent surf making for an imposing challenge to navigation, and the entrances to the serene interior few and full of hazards like coral reefs, sandbars, and submerged rock formations made the Islands an unwelcoming place for all but the most skilled of sailors. And this often made for a lonely and cutoff existence for those that did settle here, this frequently lead to the abandonment of settlements for more hospitable lands like the Philippines and Malaysia. The remains of Spanish and English settlements can be found long overgrown throughout the Eastern islands. . . . - - - . '- NATIVES -' - - "Picture" - - - . Influences of Thai, Japanese, Chinese cultures early... followed by Indian and then the Aztec survivors... . . - - - . '- SLAVER SHIPWRECK (1524) -' - - "''Run Aground" - - . In 1524 a small fleet of ships carrying Aztec slaves to the East Indies for the Spanish beached on a sandbar in the outer islands trying to avoid a horrible storm, the ships carrying almost 500 Aztec slaves each. To free themselves from the sandbar the Spanairds began throwing the slaves overboard to lighten the load, a small revolt broke out and it was decided to maroon all the slaves until the ships could return from __________ with more soldiers to contain them. However all the ships but one sunk in the following storm and the Spanish never returned for the Aztec survivors. The large group of surviving Aztecs integrated with the local population and brought many of their customs into the local culture. . . . - - - . '''- VENETIAN COLONIZATION (1554-1655) -' - - "Picture" - - In 1554 a small convoy of Venetian sailing ships, carrying adventurers, merchants, and families escaping the raids of the Ottoman Empire, made their way to the Pacific to look for new sources of trade and to establish an East Indies presence of their own. As they sailed they discovered that the other major powers, particularly Spain, had done a fairly good job of carving the area up for themselves. Running short on supplies and morale they found their way into __________ Bay to avoid a storm. . . . . - - "''Venetian Galley" - - Over the next several decades a series of ships arrived carrying more Venetians to the new colony. While a variety of types of ships were employed to make the long passage to ______, once within the outer barrier islands the classic Venetian Galley was ideally suited to the shallows of the inner ring, and many were constructed. . - - "Picture" - - A sprawling city quickly took shape on the edge of __________ Bay, mimicking it's distant Mother in Italy. . - - "Venetian War Galley" - - With pirate attacks and the threat of Japanese, Chinese and Spanish fleets in the region several warships were constructed. These were the most advanced war galley's constructed in the world before Men-of-War and Ships-of-the-Line could be acquired. But these vessels remained in service far beyond the lives of their brethren around the world as in the shallows of the Inner Ring the Galleys excelled. . . . - - - . '''- PIRATE HAVEN (1640-1738) -''' - - "Jolly Roger" - - In the 1640's Western pirates came to the area and setup a port. The islands were occupied by a fleet of pirates operating throughout the Pacific well up into the late 1730's when they were finally defeated. Raids of Silk and Spice trade routes were frequent. . . . - - - . -''' SPANISH COLONIZATION -' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- ______ -' . . . - - - . '- ______ -' . . . - - - . '- WORLD WAR TWO (1934-1946) -' '- Japanese Occupation (1934-1945) - - "Imperial Japanese Flag" - - During WW2 the islands were occupied by the Japanese who dug massive networks of tunnels and fortifications throughout the islands, particularly in the sea-facing mountains. They constructed 3 major airfields, and a number of smaller auxiliary fields. . . . - Liberation & Allied Use (1945-1946) - - "Short Sunderland" - - Towards the end of the war the Australian & '''New Zealanders occupied the Japanese fortress, airfields and port. And the British & Americans used the airfields as an auxiliary landing strip for damaged aircraft heading home from the war, resulting the abandonment of hundreds of deemed obsolete aircraft. . . . - - - . '''- VIETNAM WAR (1956-1977) -' - - "''Viet Cong Flag" - - During the Vietnam War the NVA and VC made use of the abandoned Japanese positions to organize and resupply covertly. . . . - - - . '''- TERRORISM (1979-2002) -' - - "Picture" - - Terrorist groups from the Philippines, Malaysia, and Indonesia made use of the remote nature of the islands to hide and train. . . . - - - . '- CORPORATE EXPLORATION (1982-1992) -' - - "Picture" - - In the 80's several companies began expeditions to the islands. Most went bankrupt before development could be implemented. . . . - - - . '- CORPORATE DEVELOPMENT (1994-2015) -' - - "Picture" - - The Corporation began development of the islands for their natural resources. . . . - - - . '- TOURISM (2011-2019) -' - - "Picture" - - It was realized the islands' natural beauty would be a great attraction for tourism. . . . - - - . '- GLOBAL HOTSPOT (2020->) -' - - "Picture" - - Now considered THE place to be for the who's who. It's amongst the most desired vacation spots in the world. . . . - - - . '- - - POLITICS & GOVERNMENT - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - Corporate and Native relations... . . . '- DEFENSE & SECURITY -' - - "''Gunship" - - Defense & Security is provided by several organizations. . . . . . . . . '''- Department of Defense' . . . The Department of Defense coordinates... . . . Army Army Reserves National Guard Regional Militia Navy Coast Patrol Navy Reserve Naval Guard Air Force Air Force Reserve . . '- ______ Corporate Security' - . . . Corporate Security . . . . ______ _____ PMC ______ _____ PMC Red Moon . . '- Local Police Forces' . . . Local Police . . . . . . '- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS -' - - "''The UN" - - International Relations are often tense due to ______ status as a tax shelter and no-extradition zone. . . . '''- ADMINISTRATIVE DIVISIONS -' - - "Picture" - - Corporate Economic Zones Tourist Zones Native Regions . . . - - - . '- - - GEOGRAPHY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- FLORA & FAUNA -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CLIMATE -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- - - ECONOMY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . Tourism Massive Natural Resources Oil & Natural Gas Shipyards Casinos & Gambling . . . - - - . '- - - DEMOGRAPHICS - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- ETHNICITY -' - - "Picture" - - . Native Population American Expatriates Irish Refugees Workers German Workers Chinese Refugees & Workers Venetian Descendants Spanish Descendants Vietnamese & Cambodian Refugees Indian Refugees & Workers Pakistani Workers Brazilian Workers Filipino Workers . . '- CITIES -' - - "Picture" - - - Venetian City - Container City - New Hamburg - Little Dublin - Little Tokyo - Ryukyu City - Ibiza-East - Indian City - Pakistani Community - Chinese Zone - Vietnamese/Cambodian Zone - Thai Area - Filipino Area - Brazilian Area - Spanish Area - US Expatriate Zone . . . '- LANGUAGE -' - - "Picture" - - English, Venetian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Thai, Japanese, Vietnamese, Filipino, . English is the Primary Official Language of ______, with the Native _____ being the primary in the _____ region. Venetian is an Official Secondary language of the city of ______. . . . '- RELIGION -' - - "''Roman Catholic Church" - - . While the two Official Religions of ______ are Roman Catholicism and the Native ______, ﻿Buddhism & _____ are widely practiced by many of the workforce brought in from the surrounding countries. . . . - - - . '''- - - EDUCATION - - -' - TOP - - - "''Study Cube" - - Relatively Recent, the local ones are mostly container-based, though some new boarding schools and universities are popping up for foreigners. . Article: St Abbot's Article: Boarding Schools of ______ Article: The new trend in education: College in Paradise . . . - - - . '''- - - HEALTH - - -' - TOP - - - "''Hospital" - - Healthcare was very basic, and is now provided by boats and container clinics locally, drawing complaints over the massive modern medical facilities provided for foreign Medical-Tourists. . Article: Medical-Tourism . . . - - - . '''- - - INFRASTRUCTURE - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- TRANSPORTATION -' '- RAILROADS' - - "''Railroad Causeway" - - . All Major islands are connected by an extensive rail network using bridges and causeways. Also the major ports and airfields are connected to these lines. The rail lines form the main cargo arteries of the country carrying hundreds of containers to and from the artificial ports on each train. . . '''- AIRPORTS' - - "''Offshore Air & Sea Port" - - . 3X Offshore International Airports. 3X Interior former Japanese WW2 Airfields. Several Private Airfields. Numerous Floatplane Facilities. Numerous Helicopter Facilities. . . '''- ISLAND MOTORPOOL' - - "Picture" - - . The national motoropool makes available several models of vehicle and strongly suggests that only vehicles of these types be used for ease of acquisitioon and repair. . . '- MARITIME' - - "''Container Port" - - . The country being an ﻿archipelago, the primary form of transportation is by boat. With extensive canals, rivers, and chains of islands a boat is the way to go. . PORTS . . . . . '''- COMMUNICATIONS -' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- - - CULTURE & SOCIETY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CUISINE -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MYTHOLOGY & LITERATURE -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MEDIA -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- SPORTS & RECREATION -''' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - HOME - - - -